


Goûter

by DPSmuttering



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, First Time, Hannigram - Freeform, Healing, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Husbands, Recovery, Silence, Wounded, dubcon, minor medical kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPSmuttering/pseuds/DPSmuttering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall in Season 3, Will Graham is coming to terms with his thoughts on a physical relationship with Lecter...</p><p>Fingertips trailed down again, tracing ribs; once again lightly picking against where tape met skin, then lingering along his hip. The burning warmth returned to clutch against his length; Hannibal's hips rose to meet the pressure; turning his head to glimpse through a heavy lidded gaze, his voice cut through the still air, "Wil-"</p><p>"Don't." Will interrupted, his eyes meeting Hannibal's sharply. "Make a sound and I stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goûter

Hannibal awoke to a rough hand palming him firmly through his briefs, fabric catching on calluses, his cock hard and tented against thin fabric. He measured his breathes in the silence of the sparse moonlit room, the form next to him running fingertips across bandages, nails scraping lightly against medical tape before glancing their way across skin and up his chest. A fingertip played lightly at his nipple before brushing along his collar bone. Feigning sleep, Hannibal shifted to look away; keeping his eyes closed, he continued to time his breathing.

Will shifted his weight; Hannibal could feel him propping himself up on one elbow, still slowly exploring his chest with his free hand. Lecter felt a shiver fighting its way through his nerves and he swallowed, a shallow moan catching in his throat.

It had been 36 days since that fall from the cliff. Wounds now cleansed and dressed, stitches removed; scar tissue building. They took refuge at a haven along the Atlantic coast. Bed space had been shared but aside from an occasional warm resting embrace Will hadn't shown much of a sexual inclination.

Fingertips trailed down again, tracing ribs; once again lightly picking against where tape met skin, then lingering along his hip. The burning warmth returned to clutch against his length; Hannibal's hips rose to meet the pressure; turning his head to glimpse through a heavy lidded gaze, his voice cut through the still air, "Wil-"

"Don't." Will interrupted, his eyes meeting Hannibal's sharply. "Make a sound and I stop."

Hannibal's upper lip twitched; he caught himself before a contemptuous glare crossed his face. A spot of attitude in return for Will's shaky advances? A suitable exchange.

He swallowed quietly, jaw tight as he watched Will's eyes travel down his body; Will brought his hand up to softly stroke his knuckles against the older man's stomach. Will shuffled to be upright, kneeling beside Hannibal, grunting softly as his right shoulder balanced his weight.

Will's scar tissue appeared glossy in the moonlight; the memory of that night made Hannibal's stomach tighten, prompting his cock to throb. Memories of initially dressing that wound had his mouth watering.  Will Graham's blood provided a cedar and full hot earthy base; tarnished bitter copper pennies intermingled with the salty sweat culminated in a deep robust bouquet, the complexity equal to the empath's ever-fluctuating psychosis. Hannibal refused to waste the chance to savor every sensation Will delivered to him in these loaded moments.

Will's hand pressed against Hannibal's stomach, heat trapped and building under the touch while the other hand clasped white knuckled onto his own bare thigh, just above the knee.

Silent and still as he could manage, Hannibal surveyed the view of Will kneeling beside him, clad in only green plaid boxers. Whatever spurred this wild hare, he refused to spook it and risk another month of itching for contact with unaddressed tension hanging thick in the air. Any other concern and he would have pressed for confrontation; with the amount of time and manipulation it took to get to this point, patient observance would benefit most toward his desired outcome. Hannibal witnessed the battle waging itself on Will's face as they sat there, frozen. Hannibal raised his chin, baring his clean shaven neck in a stretch as a shadow snaked along his Adam's apple when he turned his face away and closed his eyes.  

Will's hand dropped from Lecter's stomach to rest along the band of his briefs; Hannibal had lost track of how tightly his muscles were locked down. Taut muscles begged to melt beneath Will's mercury touch; any jarring action on his part threatened to send this moment scattering.

Hannibal took a moment to scent the air and found Will surprisingly lacking of the sharp acrid cut of whiskey in his breath. Will was completely sober at the moment. That honestly shocked Hannibal.

Will Graham brought his other hand to the briefs' band, pulling up, out and down; Hannibal's cock popped against his abdomen with the movement, strained in eager anticipation. Will dragged Lecter's briefs down his legs, a momentary pause as Will came to the scar left by Tobias Budge. It was a faded mark now, scar tissue thick and slick. Hannibal jerked slightly at the surprise of Will's tongue dragging wet along the small line; his stomach clenched and he could feel his length throb, bouncing gently against the hair of his tiger trail, leaving a slip of precum slick in hair. His briefs continued down his legs as bed sheets were pulled out of the way. A soft touch lingered along the back of his calf, tracing scar tissue left from Jack's assault in Italy.

Clothing shucked to the floor, Hannibal laid bare before Will; muscles stiff, lungs burning: he let out a slow quiet breath through clenched teeth. Will's eyes ghosted across his body and Lecter remained looking away, avoiding anything that could potentially knock Will off his current course of action. He felt Will shuffling again and heard the slide of fabric on skin and the shaky movement of Will removing his own boxers. He craved to turn his head, to take in the view of a shadowed Will Graham kneeling before him, graced only by moonlight. Arousal danced at the tip of his tongue, salty, feverish, tinged with fear. He resisted moving, not wanting to spook his timid partner but the mental image alone was enough to urge his cock to bob against his body again, leaving a building trail of precum down to his belly. He braced himself for a wet mouth as he felt the bed shift, instead surprised as Will swung his leg over to straddle Hannibal. Actions of adapt and evolve were ever-present concerning Will, predicting him continued to tax his expectations but ultimately he enjoyed the dance.

Hands ghosted fingertips softly along his chest, down his ribs, before thumbs played lightly at his hips; Will's weight settled on his thighs. Hannibal swallowed audibly, biting on his lower lip; he tensed his neck as he arched slightly, restraining himself the best he could. He wished nothing more than to jut his hips up and wrap his hands around the other man, grind hard up against him to force heavy shaking gasps from Will's flushed lips.

Will's body heat seared on contact, his body hovering above Lecter like glowing embers. Will's knees rested alongside Hannibal's flanks, cold toes tucked under the other man's thighs securing Will to sit tight against his body. Will warned to make no sound but Hannibal was confident any action on his part would result in jarring the other astray.

Will took in the sight with a long soft breath. His pulse pounded in his ears as he trailed rough fingers along the older man's body. He took in the various scars marring Hannibal. Some he recognized, others he questioned how long the other man had carried. Will's own length hung taut, suspended just inches from the other man's body, his balls perched tight behind. The tremor in his hands wasn't from the chill in the room, more so from muscles clenched tight in this exchange. His stomach felt empty and turning, his mind a jumble of scattered anxious desires. Jumping off a cliff proved an easier task than diving into bed.  

His left hand drop to Lecter's erection and his fingers traced down both sides, he smirked at Hannibal visibly biting back sounds, chest tight with a guarded breath. Will enjoyed watching him struggle; no doubt the pace was driving Hannibal mad, suiting Will just fine.

It felt awkward to run his hands along another man's body; course hair, sharp edges, a harder, thicker frame. His first time with another man; it could be so easy to drop his walls and step into another's skin, slip into auto-pilot, however he wanted to remain in himself for this experience. For this, he wanted to be fully aware as himself.

Will knew Hannibal ached for something physical but he needed to fall into this slowly. He wasn't adverse to the possibility of a physical relationship with another man, but he needed time; it was that way for any relationship really. He chided himself, they hadn't even kissed yet; that felt too intimate, as fucked up as that sounds. This? Simply a culmination of tension, built long before the fall.

During Hannibal's initial recovery, Will took advantage of Hannibal's deep sleep from pain killers and outright exhaustion. He traced Hannibal's skin with his hands before but never so attentively for fear that Lecter would wake and push to go further. He hadn't been ready for that; even now, jumping off a cliff seemed easier considering potential consequences. Will felt a bit of shame for touching the unconscious man though he figured Hannibal owed him a few byes given their history; although, it was amusing to see Hannibal's occasional awkward morning walk to the bathroom.

He watched his movements strain the other man's resolve; this control over Hannibal was fairly gratifying.

Hannibal's left hand balled the sheets, grip tight, pulse quickening; his breath caught in his throat as Will's fingers laced along the outline of his cock. The effort for silence continued to strain thin. While not normally very vocal, having been so patient over the years and now with a naked Will Graham straddling him, his willpower began to crack. Hannibal had a peculiar set of needs but when left unmet, others certainly increased. His mouth opened and a few soft breathes escaped; he savored the aroma of nervous sweat clinging to the man atop him. Fear lingered but the heady flavor of need continued to build.     

Will wasn't sure where to move from here. His hips relaxed and he let his sack rest hot against Hannibal's. He lifted his left hand from Hannibal to stroke himself, moving his right hand behind him to Hannibal's thigh, gripping tighter than necessary. He needed a solid position to reduce the strain on his upper body, the shoulder wound still tight. His eyes flowed across the scene below him as he stroked slowly, taking note of Hannibal's length bobbing and begging to be touched.

When Will used a hand to scoop Hannibal's cock up to rest flush against his own erection, Hannibal couldn't contain a shaky strained moan that spilled from his lips. Will watched Hannibal's eyes open, head turning to get a full view of Will straddling him. Hannibal's cock surged against his own and he watched a bead of precum seep down the head of his cock, trailing to his belly.

Hannibal let the shudder fall across his body until it settled itself in the pit of his stomach. Careful to avoid direct eye contact; he drank in the view. Will's hair hung tousled, his lips dark and plump, his body a porcelain blue in the cold moonlight, skin tarnished with violent memories. His eyes leveled to Will's hand and this time he couldn't resist rolling his hips up, causing Will to grip his cock against his own tighter, stroking firmly back and forth a few times, balls rubbing and hair shifting against each others', drowning both in sensation.     

Will's eyes fell shut as he rubbed their cocks together, pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed the sensation. Their velvet sensitive heads ached, ridges pressed hard against each other; their tips yielding a line of precum stringing to Hannibal's abdomen. Will lifted his hand from Hannibal's thigh, shifting his weight forward to his knees. Using the palm of his right hand, he circled precum at the head of their cocks continuing to stroke with his left.

"Hng," Hannibal moaned with a sharp breath, he propped himself on his elbows; eyes soaking up Will's movements. Lecter hungered for more; however, he still feared any action on his part would derail the situation. Quite frankly, he was becoming derailed himself.

Will brought his right hand up, palm hot and sticky from his attention, and rested it heavily against Hannibal's chest. The pressure of Will's body weight only served to tax Hannibal's resistance, now wearing paper-thin. He continued watching Will pump his hand between them. He fantasized wrapping his mouth around Will's darker cock, the head purple in the lighting, leaking a glistening trail down the head of Hannibal's cock.

Legs trapped under Will, feeling confined by the forced silence, combining with the view of this incubus milking their cocks together and Hannibal tipped over an edge he hadn't even realized he was near. He knocked his head back as the orgasm took him by surprise, both hands tightly balled sheets under a his hot grip and he could hear himself cutting the silence with breathy gasps and struggled moans.

Hannibal's climax took Will by surprise; he stroked the both of them through it with firm long strokes, watching the lines of cum jet across Hannibal's stomach. The last of the warm seed pooled across Lecter's abdomen. Dragging his hand, Will smeared through the cum and then circled the seed against their cocks. Hannibal arched up with a strangled groan; too sensitive and jerking at the slightest movement. Hannibal glanced up apprehensively, cheeks flushed and lips baring a sliver of teeth; a smug expression crawled across Will's face as he languidly released his grip on Hannibal. Lecter's eyes dropped down to watch Will's cum smeared hand come up to wrap fully around his own length and continue to stroke.

"Oh, fuck..." Hannibal's breath shuddered as he remained propped up, watching the younger man, adjusting his body slightly to gain a clearer view. His head glanced to the side as he swallowed audibly, committing this memory to stone.

Will thoroughly enjoyed watching Hannibal's composure crumble, it egged him on to see what additional reactions he could drag out from the regularly stoic man beneath him. This hesitant encounter quickly found Will feeding greedily off Hannibal's reactions. Fingers wet with Hannibal's cum, he continued to stroke his length. Will ground his hips down gently, letting the warmth below him seep through his legs and core. He desired more skin contact but this vantage point was intoxicating. Within moments he could feel himself getting near the edge as subtle grunts and heavy breathing filled the static room. Hannibal remained obediently quiet, intently watching him; Hannibal was visibly fighting himself about taking action and Will admired Hannibal's willpower. Maybe next time. There was definitely going to be a next time.

Hannibal breathed in long and slow through clenched teeth as his upper lip slipped into a defiant sneer, eyes darting up quickly to watch Will's face. Hannibal's discipline snapped at the scene above him; he couldn't maintain passivity any longer.

Hannibal knocked his left thigh up, forcing Will's hips forward, the smaller man let out a startled grunt as Lecter's left hand gripped Will's hip firmly. Hannibal locked Will in place, his other hand wrapping around Will's length, sliding down to the base of his shaft. Hands at the headboard, Will braced himself as he watched Hannibal's mouth wrap hot around his cock, ravenously sucking and pumping his head back and forth. Unable to get the depth he hoped for, Hannibal jerked his left hand to rest behind his head, helping to provide more leverage, allowing him to suck down further. A steady line of unsteady expletives spilled from Will's mouth. "Fuck, shit, Hannibal, I fuck... dammit... fuck," Will's nails dug into the wooden headboard and his head hung down, watching Hannibal consume him. Will could hear and feel Hannibal grunting alternatively with each forward thrust, no doubt stressing his bullet wound more than he should.

Will's chest tightened and his breath caught in shakes, loud moans sliced through the air as he came; Hannibal deftly drank him down, hot muscle tight and pulsing.

Hannibal continued to nurse at his cock until Will's jerking hips and hitched moans proved he was moving past the point of enjoyment. He slowly drew his mouth back, lips slick with saliva and more as he dropped his head back against the mattress. He dropped his knee, letting Will settle back, resting his weight against Hannibal's thighs. Will's eyes fixed themselves at Hannibal's collar bone, casting a quick glance to Hannibal's eyes and pushing his arms away from the headboard, "I'm... gonna go grab a shower."

Will stumbled off the bed, legs shaky as he padded his way to the bathroom.

Hannibal brought a hand up and wiped at his face before resting against his forehead, thumb pressing rigidly against his temple. He probably just ruined the chance for more with his impatience though at the moment it was worth a few months of potential celibacy.

He hadn't really had a clear taste of Will alone he thought to himself somewhat disappointedly, the salty bitterness lingering in his mouth. He finally felt a bit sated after wrapping his mouth around the other man and bringing him crashing down despite it all leaving him craving much more. He had a few minutes before he would find out just how badly his actions would backfire.

He laid in bed listening to the shower's rush of water echoing from the open bathroom door.

 


End file.
